They Don't Know About Us
thumb|200pxThey Don´t Know About Us 'ist das zwölfte Lied auf One Direction´s zweitem Album Take Me Home. Es wurde von Peter Wallevik, Tebey Solomon Ottoh, Tommy Lee James und Tommy Peter Gregersen geschrieben. Lyrics 'Liam People say we shouldn't be together Too young to know about forever But I say they dont know what they're talk talk talkin about Harry Cause this love is only getting stronger So I don´t wanna wait any longer I just wanna tell the world that you´re mine girl Ohh Zayn They don´t know about the things we do They don´t know about the I love you´s But I bet you at they only knew They would just be jealous of us They don´t know about the up all night´s They don´t know I´ve waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don´t know about They don´t know about us Niall Just one touch and I was a believer Every kiss it gets a little sweeter Harry It´s getting better Keeps getting better all the time girl Zayn They don´t know about the things we do They don´t know about the I love you´s But I bet you at they only knew They would just be jealous of us They don´t know about the up all night´s They don´t know I´ve waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don´t know about They don´t know about us Louis They don´t know about how special you are They don´t know about you´ve done to my heart They can´t say anything they want Cause they don´t know ´bout us Niall They don´t know what we do best It´s between me and you our little secret Zayn But I wanna tell 'em I wanna tell the world that you´re mine girl Alle They don´t know about the things we do (They don´t know about the) They don´t know about the I love you´s (I love you) But I bet you if they only knew (If they only knew) They would just be jealous of us (They would just be jealous of us) They don´t know about the up all nights They don´t know I´ve waited all my life (They don´t know I´ve waited all my life) Just to find a love that feels this right (Fells all right) Baby they don´t know about They don´t know about us They don´t know about the things we do (They don´t know about us) They don´t know about the I love you´s (They don´t know about us) But I bet you if they only knew (They don´t know about us) They would just be jealous of us (They will just be jealous of us) They don´t know about the up all nights (Up all nights) They don´t know I´ve waited all my life (All my life) Just to find a love that feels this right (Right) Baby they don´t know about They don´t know about us Zayn They don´t know about us They don´t know about us Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Take Me Home